


Beauty Beheld

by KatyObsesses



Series: Marvel Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyObsesses/pseuds/KatyObsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is in the eye of its beholder.</p><p>To Clint Natasha had always been beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Beheld

The first time Clint had met Natasha she'd looked like an ordinary woman walking her dog in the park, the same park where his circus was performing. Her auburn hair cascaded long down her back, her dress landing just above her knees, buckled boots stopping mid calf, dark glasses, shoulder bag hanging from her left shoulder. Thinking back he could think of almost 20 places she could have been concealing a weapon - a butterfly knife tucked behind one ear, a gun holster at her thigh - but at the time she'd been a harmless civilian with a beautiful pedigree dog that wouldn't leave him alone. 

Clint could remember thinking how beautiful Nadia - Natasha - had looked as the sun bounced off her hair, her lips curling into a practiced smile. He'd never really stopped thinking about that. No matter how many times Natasha had dyed and cut her hair for missions - once, notably, a shocking pink, one half shaved to the scalp. No matter how many times she'd come back bruised and bloody from Fury knew where. Even in Budapest she'd been beautiful, despite the singed hair, black eye and split lip.

But she'd never looked as beautiful as she is right now. Hair curling around her face, natural vivid auburn, lips painted a deep red, ivory gown hugging her curves and pooling at her feet, bouquet of red in her hands as she walks down the Aisle towards Clint, her smile so much truer than it had been when they'd first met.


End file.
